Labyrinth (comic)
Marvel Super Special: Labyrinth is the Marvel Comics adaptation of the film Labyrinth, ''and was released in a single 68-page volume in October 1986. The comic is largely faithful to the plot of the film, however there are some minor diffierences which are detailed below. Following its initial release as a Marvel Super Special, the comic was split and released as a three-part limited series between November 1986 and January 1987. Each issue featured a specially comissioned cover by John Buscema. The comic was adapted from the film by Sid Jacobson, and illustrated by John Buscema. Issue One Issue One was released in the U.S. in November 1986. 'Synopsis' It's a nightmare come true for one teenage girl when goblins tear her baby brother from her grasp! Why do they want this particular child? What can the poor girl do to find and rescue him? Issue Two Issue Two was released in the U.S. in December 1986. 'Synopsis' Sarah's quest to rescue her baby brother from the goblins continues. Issue Three Issue Three was released in the U.S. January 1987. 'Synopsis''' Sarah finds her baby brother, but how can she get him out of the terrible realm of the goblins alive? Differences from the film *Sarah's eyes are brown, while Jennifer Connelly's eyes are green. *Both of Jareth's eyes appear bright blue, while David Bowie's left eye appears brown due to the permanent dilation of its pupil. *Any scene where Jareth sings in the film is either deleted or altered to feature dialogue instead. *When Sarah storms upstairs to her room following her argument with her step-mother, she is shown sitting on her bed and gazing at a photo of her father and mother. She says "guess things can never stay the same can they?" and "Why did you have to leave us?" *When the goblins invade Sarah's room towards the start of the narrative, she picks up a broom and swings it around wildly to try and scare them off. Production stills showing Sarah holding a broom exist, indicating that this is a scene that was filmed but deleted from the finished film. *Jareth introduces himself to Sarah by his first name when he first appears before her. In the film, Jareth never tells Sarah his name and Hoggle is the only character who uses it to refer to him. *Instead of coming across Hoggle when he is relieving himself in a pond as she does in the film, Sarah first encounters him when she nearly trips over him when walking through some long grass. *The Fire Gang pretend to show Sarah the way to Jareth's Castle as part of their game with her, a trick they also play in the film's novelization. *In the ballroom scene, Jareth openly attempts to seduce Sarah telling her the world they are dancing in "doesn't have to be a dream" and leaning down to kiss her. In the comic, Sarah flees when Jareth tries to kiss her instead of when she sees a clock as she does in the film. *When Jareth learns that Sarah has got through the gates of The Goblin City he is in his bedroom with Toby, instead of the throne room. He gives Toby to a female goblin in a dress prior to leaving the room. *Instead of saying goodbye to her friends in the throne room of the castle as she does in the film, Sarah leaves them in The Goblin City. *The final confrontation between Jareth and Sarah takes place in the Escher Room. Sarah defeats Jareth by telling him "You have no power over me! None that you haven't given me!" Jareth repeatedly cries Sarah's name and cowers away from her underneath his cloak before transforming into an owl. Category:Merchandise